


Childish Things [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Child prodigies burnout, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Things [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Childish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32586) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/dbem)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/childish-things) | 4.8 MB | 06:58


End file.
